


Silver Door Knobs And Holy Fire

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Crack, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Leviathans, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Purgatory, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Season/Series 15, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Cass and Benny fight for Dean's attention....The next strange thing Dean notices is the smell of something burning."Damn it Sam." He grumbles, heading to the kitchen. "You know you can't handle a stove."Oddly enough, Sam isn't the one burning the bunker to the ground.It's Cass, standing with his arms folded and a big ole pout on his face as a circle of holy fire encases him."Oh man." He grabs the fire extinguisher, "Benny got you good."But the time the flames die down and the brand new scotch mark on the floor is steaming, Dean faces Cass seriously. "Is this thing between you two over?"Cass scowls, "I need to retaliate.""No you don't." Dean says. "Both of you mean a lot to me. I'm asking you not to pursue this." Dean waits a beat. "What are you two even bickering about?"Suddenly unsure, Cass glances away."You wouldn't understand.""Hey." He says gently. "I'm not gonna laugh or anything. Talk to me.""You like him better." The words are bitter."Did I hack through monster heaven to find him?" Dean asks.Silence."I always like you better."
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, implied
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Silver Door Knobs And Holy Fire

  
Dean steps through his door, his band freezing on the door as he stops to survey his room. Something is wrong. He knows that much, but nothing seems out of place. 

Dean squeezes the door knob tighter, willing his mind to detect any danger. After a minute of standing there he finally gives up and flops down on his bed.

After rummaging through Purgatory for a damn Leviathan blossom, and dragging Cass and Benny back through the eye of an already closing portal .. not to mention running from some seriously pissed off Dick... its safe to say that Dean is bushed.

... 

Dean wakes to a loud yell. He glares at the door, wondering who would dare wake him after the day he had yesterday.

He drags himself out of bed to stare at Cass and Benny. Cass looks smug about something, like a five year old who stands there waiting for you to fall into their prank trap. Benny is simpering, about a good ten seconds from killing Cass.

Dean groans, rolling his eyes and throwing his head back. "You two are killin' me." He gripes, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "And its only been a day! Why don't you bother Sam? He's good at this problem solving crap."

"Heh." Cass struggles to keep his laugh in "Heh heh."

Benny growls and Dean glares at Cass. "What did y-" Dean pauses. "Actually, I don't wanna know. I'm not your mom. Go solve this like big boys."

"No problem Dean." The way Benny says it makes Dean think its a threat. 

Benny won't kill Cass though... Dean's pretty sure.

...

The next strange thing Dean notices is the smell of something burning. 

"Damn it Sam." He grumbles, heading to the kitchen. "You know you can't handle a stove." 

Oddly enough, Sam isn't the one burning the bunker to the ground.

It's Cass.

Standing with his arms folded and a big ole pout on his face as a circle of holy fire encases him.

Dean can't help the chuckle that escapes him. He blubbers a bit, laughing as Cass until he thinks the angel is about to smite him.

"Oh man." He grabs the fire extinguisher, "Benny got you good."

But the time the flames die down and the brand new scotch mark on the floor is steaming, Dean faces Cass seriously. "Is this thing between you two over?"

Cass scowls, "I need to retaliate."

"No you don't." Dean says. "Both of you mean a lot to me. I'm asking you not to pursue this." Dean waits a beat. "What are you two even bickering about?"

Suddenly unsure, Cass glances away. 

"You wouldn't understand."

"Hey." He says gently. "I'm not gonna laugh or anything. Talk to me."

"You like him better." The words are bitter... just as they are untrue.

"Did I hack through monster heaven to find him?" Dean asks.

Silence.

"I always like you better."

"Thank you Dean." Cass' eyes shine with sincerity as he gazes back at Dean, before leaning forward to embrace him tightly. 

"Hey Cass?" He asks. "Did you do something to my room? When you and Benny were in your little turf war?"

He feels Cass stiffen. "Well..."

"I knew it!" Dean always knows when something is wrong in the fortress of Dean-a-tude.

"I changed your door knob."

"What?"

"I changed your door knob." Cass repeats. "To a silver one. That Benny can't touch."

Dean remembers the feel of it under his hands and barks a laugh. 

"I've taught you well young padawan 


End file.
